This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is prompted by the urgent public health need to identify novel strategies to prevent and treat obesity-related cardiovascular disease (CVD). The proposed study is based on preliminary work that has demonstrated the feasibility of a periodized resistance training (RT) intervention in overweight young individuals